


【授权翻译】天堂祝福（意外的和其它的）

by lynnlovego



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Sleeping, Background: Gabriel Being a Dick (i.e. Himself), But It's Really Petty, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sick Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sick Character, The Angels Get Revenge, Truth Spells
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnlovego/pseuds/lynnlovego
Summary: “他们给你施了吐真咒？”天使摇了摇头，轻笑道。“不，不是那样的。其实这感觉挺好的。就是要你敞开心扉，做真实的自己，和心中所爱分享秘密，即便你平时永远都不会说一个……其实，既然我听到自己说出口了，没错。这是一个吐真咒。”既然天使们烧不死亚茨拉斐尔，他们就退而求其次，想了别的法子。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	【授权翻译】天堂祝福（意外的和其它的）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heavenly Blessings (Accidental and Otherwise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112454) by [EmeraldAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldAshes/pseuds/EmeraldAshes). 



克鲁利并非有意要坐得离亚茨拉斐尔这么近。嗯，也不完全是这样。他的确有意如此，但他是想惹亚茨拉斐尔厌烦，好证明他的观点[①]。他满心期望的是亚茨拉斐尔能站起身来，去另一把椅子上坐下，甚至可以推他一把，而不是像现在这样，仅仅只是翻个白眼，继续 _安稳地靠着恶魔坐着，不为所动地继续读书。_

远离亚茨拉斐尔意味着承认自己的失败。同时，这也意味着远离亚茨拉斐尔。你能明白问题所在。

克鲁利一直静静地坐着，确信自己要是开了口，一定会说些什么蠢话，然后亚茨拉斐尔就会最终把整件事搞明白。这已经是个他还没施法就发生的该死的奇迹了，要是这个失效了，克鲁利可完全没法乞求另一个奇迹。

亲爱的 _某某啊_ ，可天使是如此的温暖。克鲁利也许并不是什么冷血动物，但此刻，他仍能感受到那种本能的需求，想找个阳光明媚的地方，蜷缩在那里。亚茨拉斐尔，这个圣洁的混蛋，在他心情好的时候几乎就等同于阳光。

克鲁利全神贯注地盯着眼前的书架，拼了命忍着不说傻话，却感觉到肩头传来一份轻轻的重量。

亚茨拉斐尔靠在他身上睡着了，金发搔得恶魔的锁骨直痒痒。这景象令他心头一暖——并且极不寻常。天使从不睡觉。

“我总是在各种地方睡着。说真的，这让人相当尴尬。”几天后，他们碰面一起吃午餐时，亚茨拉斐尔告诉他。天使的鼻子冻得通红，甚至比冬日里他苍白的脸上通常会偷偷地泛起的温暖的红晕还要红，而且他还不停地吸着鼻子。

克鲁利喝着酒。“你试过在床上睡吗？”

“我连床都没有。”

“你可以一直睡在我的床上。”克鲁利顿了顿，意识到自己刚才说的就是他最近一直防备的蠢话，于是赶紧补充道，“当我。不在用它。的时候。我的意思是。”

亚茨拉斐尔猛地打了个喷嚏。“唉，现在是 _这个_ 。真不知道我是怎么了。”

“听起来你像是生病了。”

“我 _没有_ 。我从不生病。难道你生过病吗？”

“没，不过我也从来没有像你现在这样惨兮兮过。”酒瓶温顺地给自己续满了酒，克鲁利又给他俩各倒了一杯。

亚茨拉斐尔吸吸鼻子，发觉自己的嗅觉不太灵敏，又闻了闻。“我们的种族根本不会生病。除非上帝要让下界发起一场瘟疫。你，呃，不认为……？”

“你还没有被干掉，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔皱起眉头。“好吧，嗯，反正我也觉得圣经里的那种瘟疫会来得更戏剧化一些。你还记得埃及吧。”

“见鬼了，你的衣服都去哪儿了？”

“我永远都理解不了你怎么就变得这么一本正经了。”亚茨拉斐尔回答道，他只穿着内裤，坐在书店的后室里。

“你的衣服嘶嘶嘶。“克鲁利嘶吼道[②]。

“没必要这么大惊小怪。我觉得挺热的，就这样。”亚茨拉斐尔稳稳地坐着，忙着修复手头的一本古书。

“我就知道你生病了。”

“我没生病。“亚茨拉斐尔抗议道。“这不是发烧。只是普通的那种发热。”

“这里冷得要命。”克鲁利说。他自己因为外面的暴风雪而穿上了厚厚的冬衣，在寒冷的书店里觉得非常舒服。

亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，站起身来，那姿态让他近乎赤裸的状态更加明显。然后他向克鲁利走来，抓起恶魔的手，放在自己的额头上。“你觉得我发烧了吗？”

“哼嗯。”克鲁利哼哼道。

亚茨拉斐尔满意地点了点头。“我觉得没有。”

克鲁利下次来访的时候[③]，书店里一片漆黑。门锁着，锁得紧紧的，还加上了铁栏杆。恶魔期待着发现亚茨拉斐尔全副武装。或是浑身赤裸地闲逛。看他的运气了，真的。

“天使，”恶魔喊道。“你穿着衣服吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔从后室里探出头来，穿着短裤和 T恤。“你没让他们任何一个进来吧？”

“让谁进来？”

“那些顾客！噢，他们今天真是疯了。完全不肯接受拒绝。”

克鲁利笑出声来。“你肯定是伦敦城里唯一一个抱怨顾客居然胆敢买东西的店主。”

亚茨拉斐尔湛蓝的双眼睁大了。“哦。你可能说对了。”

“你真的要卖东西了？”

亚茨拉斐尔一脸惊恐地看着他。“什么？亲爱的主啊，绝不。但我想我搞明白了。这是件好事。全都是些好事儿，只不过以错误的方式扭曲了。”

“我没听明白，天使。”

“这些是祝福，克鲁利。超强的祝福，是的，但除此之外相当传统。安稳的睡眠，强大的免疫系统，寒冬中的温暖，欣欣向荣的生意……这是加百列干的，我很确定。他是唯一一个会想到把礼物拿去做武器的家伙。”

“他们烧不死你，于是就决定掉过头来烦死你。”克鲁利说。

“他们很小心眼。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气。“非常小心眼。”

克鲁利咧嘴一笑。“说真的，还挺有启发性的。”

亚茨拉斐尔想告诉他。这当然不是什么新鲜事。他早在 18 世纪就放弃了继续否认，转而变得非常丢人地失魂落魄。让他吃惊的是这股渴望的力度。

上帝啊，但他可真没。克鲁利瑰丽的蛇眼与他对视，薄唇吐出那些亚茨拉斐尔没能听清的话语，修长的手指在金发天使的面前挥舞着。“……么了天使？”

亚茨拉斐尔说，“我觉得他们又在祝福我了。”

“他们这回干什么了？”

“我原本想骗你。”他继续说，“天空是红的。”

“……好吧。”

话语从他的口中爆发出来。“实际上，它是蓝的。噢，真见鬼！（Oh darn it，天使就算想说脏话也很委婉。）

“他们是对你施了吐真咒吗？”

天使摇了摇头，轻笑道。“不，不是那样的。其实这感觉挺好的。就是要你敞开心扉，做真实的自己，和心中所爱分享秘密，即便你平时永远都不会说一个……其实，既然我听到自己说出口了，没错。这是一个吐真咒。”

亚茨拉斐尔集中精神，想让自己冷静下来，然后立刻就失败了。他决定放弃抵抗，手足无措起来。他脱口而出。“我撒了很多谎。”

“是啊，我知道。”

“非常多的谎。[④]”

“我知道。”克鲁利重复道。“你真的很不擅长撒谎。”

“我不……我是，没错。但这不是这么说的理由。”亚茨拉斐尔在房间里转来转去，把书架上的书推得更整齐，拂去本不存在的灰尘，彻彻底底地没能让自己的脑子保持清醒。或许他应该想想一些无害的东西，比如寿司，或是他最近尝过的那块令人愉快的蛋奶酥，或是大天使加百列，他几乎可以肯定，这一切都得怪他，或是……

这不是什么好事。他的思绪不断地回到克鲁利，他的朋友身上。克鲁利，在世界将要毁灭的时候和他站在一起的人。克鲁利，当他靠在他身上睡着时，心甘情愿地给他当枕头的人。克鲁利，提出要和他分享床榻的人，但不是以那种方式，当然了。当然不是。

而且他想要。上帝啊，但他想要。他几乎要为此头晕目眩。

“这绝对会糟糕透顶。”

克鲁利不怀好意地笑道。“想让我堵住你的嘴吗？”

“听起来挺吸引人的。”亚茨拉斐尔的嘴未经他的允许就说道。他的脸唰地一下红了。他试图和诚实的冲动作斗争，但这似乎只是加强了这股欲求。“只要你喜欢，随时都可以，真的。”

克鲁利盯着他，浑身僵硬。不像一条即将冲上前来咬人的蛇，更像是一条经历了巨大冲击的蛇。平心而论，他确实是经历了巨大的冲击。

亚茨拉斐尔继续说。“完全就像它听起来的那样。”

克鲁利向前走了一步。然后又走了一步。直到他走到亚茨拉斐尔跟前。近到能触碰到他。恶魔的喉结上下晃动着，天使很乐意倾身上前，咬上一口。

“ 你的喉咙很可爱。”亚茨拉斐尔轻声说。

“我爱你。”克鲁利回答道。

亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着吸了一口气。“你是认真的吗？我不是要怀疑你，但确实，我想我是在怀疑你。就那么一点点。你能再说一遍吗？”

“我从未对你撒过谎，天使。也许有时候没告诉你某些事。但从未撒过谎。”克鲁利抓住他的天使的手。“因为我爱你。”

亚茨拉斐尔扑向他，带着压抑了千百年的渴求亲吻恶魔。恶魔也给予了同样热情的回应。修长的手臂搂住柔软的腰肢，将他拉得更近。天使的手指埋进红发里，胡乱地摸索。他们渴望这一刻已经太久太久，以至于他们无法停下来细细品味此时此刻。他们只是向前倾身，狂热地吞噬对方。

这也许是，当他几个小时后在恶魔的床上醒来时，天使心想，任何人所能给予他的最美好的祝福。

**Author's Note:**

> [①] 他的观点就是：“别再无视我了，放下那本书。我现在在这儿呢。把你的注意力转向我。”
> 
> [②] 他能感觉到自己的舌头在这种压力之下分叉了。
> 
> [③] 过了三天和一打的手淫之后。
> 
> [④] 光是过去的几天，亚茨拉斐尔就能数出不少于 14 个谎言。其中最主要的就是，他告诉克鲁利他感觉好多了，告诉一个顾客一本《尤利西斯》的初版书已经被预定了，还告诉他的邻居阿姆斯特朗太太很高兴见到她。
> 
> 译注：可爱属于原作者，bug 属于我。
> 
> 喜欢的话请给原作点赞！


End file.
